bloons_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Monkey
The super monkey is the monkey of steel alright. It is agile, have 200 health which is more than most other monkeys and it throws darts very fast. Its upgrades are epic. The super monkey can fly. To fly, double jump, then press the jump button again to fly. You steer the super monkey with your mouse and to stop flying, fly to the ground. Base Value: $3000 Upgrades Path 1 1-0-0 Laser Vision ($3000) Super monkey shoot powerful lasers instead of darts. 2-0-0 Plasma Vision ($5000) Plasma vapourises everything it touches! 3-0-0 Doom Vision ($8000) Shoots pure doom energy at bloons! 4-0-0 Sun Avatar ($18000) Channels power from the core of the sun. 5-0-0 Sun Priest ($100000) Monkey sacrifices enhance and modify the priest's attacks. 6-0-0 True Sun God ($500000) Tremble before the AWESOME power of the TRUE Sun God! Godly Emanation: Emits a blinding killer pulse which destroys all bloon types hit whole except the BAD bloon which it destroys the layer. All monkeys will have their attack speed, movement speed, accuracy and reload speed for the next reload increases and their health healed back to full. Path 2 0-1-0 Super Range ($1000) Super monkey with super range=good! 0-2-0 Epic Range ($1200) Why have super if you can have epic? 0-3-0 Navigational Range ($1500) Super monkey can target bloons in other players' range. 0-4-0 Robo-monkey ($8000) Half super Monkey, half killer robot of death. 0-5-0 Technological Terror ($20000) Be proud of this technological terror you've constructed. 0-6-0 The anti-bloon ($120000) Bloon Annihilation: Emits a field which destroys most bloons completely, totally and utterly. Path 3 0-0-1 Super Strength ($2000) Super Monkey has more health, deals one more layer of damage and moves faster. 0-0-2 Knockback ($3000) Bloons hit will be pushed backward after each hit. 0-0-3 Ultravision ($1500) Super monkey can see and hit camo bloons. 0-0-4 Dark Knight ($6000) Dark blades deal extra damage to MOAB-class bloons and can resort to a dark sword. 0-0-5 Dark Champion ($60000) Dark Champion blades excel at puncturing and ruining all bloon types. 0-0-6 Legend of the Night ($250000) We turn to him, when all hope is lost... Black hole: Emits a black hole where it kills almost any bloon whole when it gets too close. Doesn't harm monkeys or structures. Price Tier 1: $2500 Tier 2: $4000 Tier 3: $7000 Tier 4: $15000 Tier 5: $75000 Tier 6: Complete the corresponding trials. More Information * The Legend of the Night's passive ability is to make a black hole on top of a important monkey or structure for ten seconds. During this time, all bloon projectiles and non-MOAB-class bloons which get too close will get sucked in. The projectiles are 'broken' and non-MOAB-class bloons will get popped instantly. MOAB-class bloons will take damage if it gets too close. * When you get the dark knight, you automatically lose laser vision and plasma vision. * Like in BTD6, if you don't get laser or plasma for the robo-monkey, you shoot darts. * When you get knockback, you can slow down MOABs, BFBs, ZOMGs DDTs a little bit. * When you get the technological Terror, you automatically shoot green plasma. Robo-monkeys onwards and dark champion onwards can also shoot two targets at once. To do this, tap on two targets on the screen to shoot two enemies at once. Shooting two targets is only possible through Pocket Edition or through touch-screen PCs. * If you get Dark knight, you might struggle against the bloons which split through destroyed MOAB-class bloons. * Dark knights can destroy frozen and ice bloons by default but it loses its ability to pop shadow bloons. Dark champions on the other hand, can destroy any bloon, which the dark knight can't do. The dark knight's, champion's and Legend of the Night's sword can pop shadow bloons. * When you get the Sun Avatar, you can pop all bloon types. * The Sun Priest and True Sun God automatically sees and hit camo bloons. * When you get the robo-monkey and the dark knight, you automatically lose the ability to fly. * To transform into the Sun Priest, press the Ctrl button or press the sacrifice icon to turn into the Sun Bishop and into the True Sun God. When a tower is sacrificed, it dies but resurrects in ten seconds in missions without auto-resurrection and in missions with auto-resurrections, the time is five seconds less. It will count in a separate list in the 'sacrificed' list instead of the 'deaths' list. * The True Sun God's ability is so strong it can destroy infinite bloons in range. It can destroy ZOMGs whole and destroy the BAD layer two ZOMGs and two DDTs coming out.